


The Last Stand (Rewritten)

by orphan_account



Series: The Last Stand and prequels [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But criticism is always welcome, But your opinion is valid, I know I’ve said this like 20 times but this is a rewrite, I think it’s pretty okay, Mostly all of the characters from the show, Multi, Sorry all you Donsy fans, Sorry if some of the grammar is wrong, The teen rating is really just for language, dont come at me too hard, read if you want, they’re just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set about seven years in the future, after Scrooge has retired, HDL, Webby, Lena, and Violet face a terrible threat without the help of their uncles.After an adventure gone wrong, the gang seems more divided than ever. Meanwhile, Lena hides a terrible secret about her magical powers.How will the six friends come together to defeat this deadly threat? Find out in the new, rewritten version of The Last Stand!
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck (mentioned), Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard (mentioned), Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, minor Ty Sabrewing/Indy Sabrewing
Series: The Last Stand and prequels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. SOUNDTRACK

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back! I know I said I would release all of the chapters at once but, turns out, I lied. I really, really liked how the first chapter came out so I decided to post it. However, I’m not going to be posting next week. This first chapter is kinda just to hype up the rest of the story. 
> 
> Now, you might be wondering why this chapter is called SOUNDTRACK. Well, each chapter is going to have a song that (if you feel like it) should be played while you’re reading. 
> 
> I’m kind of a music nerd so this was my way of flexing a little bit. Plus, some of you might get to hear some songs you’ve never heard before.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Comin’ Home Baby - Mel Torme

Chapter 2: Wait, Stay - Emarosa

Chapter 3: Black Madonna - Cage The Elephant

Chapter 4: Crazy - Daniela Andrade

Chapter 5: The Plan - Travis Scott


	2. Not According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Comin’ Home Baby - Mel Torme

The ancient temple shook amidst the fight that had erupted in its eroded walls. The tall, fragile pillars that held up the enormous hall threatened to crumble. Three figures stood in the center of the large room, ready to fend off the incoming attack, “Of course the one adventure we go on without Uncle Scrooge goes to shit!” yelled an exhausted Louie Duck. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t immediately grabbed the ominous-looking gold statue, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Huey yelled back, pulling a silver inlaid hunting knife from its sheath on his belt. His body twisted and weaved through the oncoming attacks. 

“How was I supposed to know that it would summon a bunch of flying demon creatures?” Louie shouted over the blood-curdling screeches of the mass of bat-winged monsters. Light shimmered off of the gold khopesh that he swung towards the monsters.

“Guys, would you stop arguing for, like, a second and appreciate how badass this is?” Dewey yelled amidst a sea of demons. His dodges were so fluid and rhythmic that it looked like he was dancing. People who knew him knew that he probably was. Every few seconds the blue-clad duck would swing his aluminum bat at the heads of the supernatural creatures.

No matter how many demons the brothers took out, more seemed to appear out of nowhere. Screams echoed through the tall ceilings making it impossible to hear anything. The overwhelming noise took over their senses and made blood rush to their heads.

Suddenly, a blue tint filled the room as an explosion rang out to the left of where the triplets were standing. Its sound was amplified by the 70-foot ceilings of the massive banquet hall which shook due to the impact. A massive amount of the demon population was immediately wiped out and a sizable hole formed in the wall. Three figures emerged from the self-made entrance.

In the sudden silence following the explosion, slow clapping could be heard echoing around the room, “You losers run off for, like, a second and already, the entire temple is filled with blood-thirsty monsters,” the triplets turned to see a powered up Lena, accompanied by Webby and Violet, “Why am I not surprised?” The senior woodchuck said, her face in her hands. Her disappointment was seemingly shared by Webby.

“Gotta say Pink, you’re brothers are dumber than I thought.” Lena said sarcastically, stepping forward and readying more magic, “They have their moments.” Webby said eyebrow raised and arms folded. The disappointed energy that radiated off of the two women was louder than any explosion.

Suddenly, the open space that the older Sabrewing sister had blown in the horde of demon creatures was quickly filled with more of the bloodthirsty monsters. Turmoil consumed the room and the fighting resumed. Quickly, as if the group had a psychic link, the gang split into pairs, each small squad battling smaller, more controlled crowds of monsters. 

Huey threw a left hook into the face of a demon which he quickly followed up with a swing from his hunting knife, “Must you and your brothers always get into trouble?” Violet spoke up, a smirk stretched along her face. Though it was almost impossible to tell due to the monotone she kept in her voice, “Hey, it’s not my fault Louie’s a dumbass.” A distant yell of dismay could be heard from the green-clad duck.

“I suppose that’s true. You have always been the most grounded of your siblings.” Violet said, smiling to herself and pulling out a large book, “Oh…uh, thanks” Huey said, blushing. The conversation had distracted the man just long enough for a demon to swing and almost hit him. 

“Hey, how’s that rotting spell coming back there?” he yelled to Violet who was chanting under her breath, his voice hoarse from scolding his brothers. With every word of the incantation, the purple aura around the two friends got brighter. Huey, however, was too caught up in the fight to notice this.

Despite his efforts, the sheer amount of demons began to overrun the red-clad duck, “Any time now!” Yelled a stressed-out Huey. The man swung his knife desperately. the sweat from his brow began dripping into his eyes making it harder to see. Suddenly, a purple flash of light came from Violet’s book and a sizable number of demons in their area began crumbling to dust. 

Huey began attacking with renewed vigor, “Thanks!” Huey yelled, too wrapped up in the fight to notice Violet blushing, “I’m just ensuring you don’t die, Hubert.” she mumbled under her breath, smiling.

About 50 feet away, Dewey and Louie were semi-successful holding back the sea of demons that were trying to escape the temple. The crunch of metal hitting flesh and bone and the slicing of rotting flesh rang out around the room, “We can’t let the demons escape. There’s no telling what they’ll do if they get out!” Dewey yelled dramatically and fixed his hair. Seemingly oblivious to his brother’s intense eye-rolling. 

“Dude, I know. Why do you think I’m helping you, stupid?” Louie said, looking in his brother’s direction, “Because I’m your brother, and you love me?” Dewey asked in feigned innocence, “Think again.” Louie said sarcastically, turning back towards his the demons he was tasked with fending off. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Louie saw a blood-thirsty demon sneaking up behind his brother, “Dewey, watch out!” Louie yelled as it clawed into his brother’s side. He quickly cut off the head of the flying menace, with his golden khopesh. Quickly, he sidestepped in front of his older brother as he tended to the large gash. 

“Aww, you do love me!” Dewey said shakily, dodging a few incoming attacks while still holding his side, “No, it would just be inconvenient for me if you died.” Louie said, smirking, “That’s close enough for me.” Dewey said, lifting his t-shirt and wrapping gauze around his abdomen.

“I wouldn’t peg you for the kind of guy to come prepared to an adventure,” Louie said eyebrow raised. “I could say the same about you,” Dewey started, “And yeah, at the rate that I end up hurting myself, it’s kind of necessary.” The last word of the sentence was emphasized with a heavy swing from Dewey’s aluminum bat, making a crunching noise as it smacked into the neck of a demon, “Fair enough.” Louie responded, shrugging.

Across the room, Lena and Webby were back to back. Fending off the demons with relative ease between Lena’s magic and Webby’s mastery of hand to hand combat, “This is not how I thought we’d spend our first free night in three weeks.” Lena jokingly remarked, magically lifting one of the demons off of the ground and throwing it into the wall so hard it shook the room, “What would you rather be doing?” Webby retorted, her bare fist shattering the skull of the creature that it made contact with.

“I don’t know, see a movie, cuddle on the couch and binge a trashy TV show. Ya know, normal couple stuff.” Lena said while shooting a blue magical blast from her palm, killing three or four demons immediately. 

“This is normal for us.” Webby said defensively, turning towards her girlfriend while simultaneously kicking a demon in the chest, breaking bones, “Pink, you know I love you and your brothers, but we are fighting demons in an ancient temple which is crumbling to the ground! Louie just stole a cursed golden idle! Hell, Dewey flew us here in his mom’s plane, which he stole! None of this is normal!” Lena yelled in feigned anger. 

“Can we not fight right now?” Webby asked, still yelling. Her strikes getting more aggressive as her anger rose, breaking more bones, “Fine, but you are not getting out of this conversation later.” Lena said, now annoyed at her girlfriend’s unwillingness to have a conversation with her.

Lena looked to her left to see two of Webby’s brothers start to get overrun by the murderous creatures. She shot a blue fireball from her hands over to where Dewey and Louie were holding back the demons. A small explosion erupted in the center of the crowd of flying creatures, knocking back the two brothers into the nearby wall and taking out a sizeable number of demons.

“Hey, we had that covered!” Dewey yelled, annoyed. His brown leather bomber jacket and blue T-shirt were now covered in inky blood and dust, “Sure you did Bluey.” Lena yelled back. Both making faces at one another and sticking their tongues out in joking annoyance.

Out of nowhere, Lena’s phone rang. The sudden, cheerful, musical jingle felt out of place in the high-stakes environment they were in, “Shit,” She mumbled, looking down. Noticing the caller ID to be that of one of her adoptive fathers, Ty Sabrewing. She answered, hesitantly, trying to play it cool, “Hey Dad.” She said as normally as she possibly could while punching a demon in the face, her clenched fist glowing blue with magic.

“Lena, honey, where are you? Tonight was supposed to be movie night.” Ty asked, confused. Lena mentally face-palmed. The sudden realization making her feel stupid, “Uh…well, Webby felt nauseous so we’re staying in, sorry.” Lena lied unconvincingly, “Lena, honey, we’re not stupid. We know you go on adventures with the McDucks. Just, please let us know next time you go running off to search for ancient treasures. We worry about you.” Indigo called from across the room so that he could be heard on the phone. 

“Okay, I’m sorry Dad and Other Dad.” Lena replied, guilt stabbing her in the gut, “It’s okay hon. Please tell your sister we say hello.” Ty said, still semi oblivious to the full extent of the situation, “M’kay, love you Dad. See you soon.” She said, “Love you too, Lena.” Ty said.

Lena hung up, leaving her parents to figure out which one was Other Dad. Then, immediately got sucker-punched by a demon. Her eyes glowed a light blue as she set the monster on fire with her magic. The intense and sudden heat made her sweat under her outfit, “Okay kiddos, let’s wrap this up!” Lena called, starting to walk towards the way they came in.

Fairly quickly, the last of the demons were pushed back and the six friends ran out the opening in the wall into the main hallway where they stopped to breathe for a second. Lena quickly used her magic to move a large, heavy-looking, bolder in front of the make-shift entrance that was blasted into the temple wall. 

“That did not go as planned.” Spoke an out of breath Dewey, panting after each word, “I’ll say.” Louie said, wiping dirt off of his shoulder “You caused all of that!” Huey yelled in annoyance, as the group began to walk towards the massive door of the temple, “Huh, I got a text from Mom.” Dewey said, noticing the notification on his phone, his voice laced with curiosity.

The blue-clad duck held the phone closer and read the words aloud, “Call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos if you want. Your guys’ feedback really keeps me going. Comments and criticism are always appreciated. Thanks again.


	3. A Long Flight Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has some difficult conversations on the flight back to Duckburg.
> 
> Song: Wait, Stay - Emarosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you saw that right. I posted two new chapters. This is because I’m going to start releasing chapters regularly and on a schedule. Every Thursday, I will be posting two new chapters until I get back to where I left off which is chapter 9. Now, I hope you guys enjoy these two new chapters.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Della Duck’s rant could be heard by all members of the party even though she wasn’t on speakerphone, “Sorry Mom.” Dewey’s voice was filled with shame, the look on his face expressed nothing but disappointment in himself, “No, you’re not getting out of this that easily! You stole my plane!” Della’s voice seemed to shake the earth with every word, “Mom, can we talk about this later?” Dewey asked sheepishly, “Absolutely not, you three are grounded,” Della had only sounded like this a couple of times before but every time she did, it shot fear into the hearts of the triplets, “Now get your asses back to the manor!” The thought of having to go home now was sickening to the boys, “Okay, Mom. Love you, bye.” Dewey said, disappointment lacing his words. 

“Well, that could’ve gone better.” Louie joked, trying to lighten the mood but, “Shut up Louie.” Huey responded in annoyance, staring daggers into his brother who just shrugged in response.

Dewey began walking up the cargo ramp of the Cloud Slayer solemnly. Not caring about his sibling who followed along with the Sabrewings. His heavy footsteps made metallic thuds against the steel floor of the aircraft. He swiftly climbed the tall ladder which connected the main hull of the plane to the cockpit where his seat sat. Currently, it was occupied by a bag of chips he had been eating on the flight over.

When he reached the pilot’s chair, he brushed the snack onto the floor and flopped down onto it in defeat. He allowed himself to pathetically sink into the cushioning of the seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his older brother slowly walking over to sit shotgun.

“Sorry, you had to be the one to talk to mom.” Huey apologized, sitting in the chair and turning to face the pilot, “It’s fine, I don’t care,” Dewey replied, looking away, arms folded, and feet kicked up on the dashboard, “Dude, I’m not stupid. You are obviously upset, let’s talk about it.” Huey pleaded, sympathetically placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Quickly Dewey began taking off, jumping to 200 miles per hour in a desperate attempt to get out of the conversation he had found himself in. His abrupt take-off rattled the cargo held in the plane’s hull and startled its passengers who screamed in abrupt terror, “Dewey, come on. You can’t just ignore me.” Huey said, concerned, “Who are you, my mom?” Dewey said under his breath. 

“Dewey, this is stupid. It’s a seven-hour flight back to Duckburg. You can’t just sit in silence the whole time.” Huey yelled desperately, “Watch me.” Dewey shot back, turning his head towards his brother in anger, “Dewey I’ve known you for 18 years,” Huey started, “You literally can’t sit in silence for more than five minutes.” Dewey sat there for a second, contemplating the statement. Then, after about a minute, he finally gave in, “Ugh, you’re right! I hate it when you use logic against me!” He said, putting his face in one of his hands in annoyance.

The two brothers sat there like that for a few moments, “I guess I’m just not used to Mom being mad at me. I mean Uncle Donald is one thing. I mean, he’s always mad at us for something. But with Mom...ugh I don’t know.” Dewey said, sighing and looking away into the shining night sky.

“You look up to her, so the thought of her being upset at you is painful,” Huey said, tilting his head to the side sympathetically, “I guess, but when you say it like that, it sounds stupid.” Dewey asked, frowning, “I’m right and you know it.” Huey said, slugging his brother in the arm, “Ugh, when did you get so wise?” Dewey said in mock annoyance, “Dude, I’ve always been the wise one.” Huey joked. 

“Hubert?” Violet’s voice came from just behind the passenger’s chair causing Huey’s face to go red, “Y-Yes?” Huey stuttered, “What’s your estimate of how long this flight will be?” Violet asked in monotone, “Uh like, s-seven-ish hours.” Huey’s voice was shaky causing Dewey to snicker, “Thank you, Hubert.” Violet’s voice retreated into the back of the plane.

“What was that about?” Dewey asked teasingly, his face stretched into a shit-eating grin, “N-Nothing!” Huey yelled defensively, “Mmhmm” Dewey continued to jab at his brother, “Seriously!” Huey retorted, “Although, now that I think about it, she must’ve known the flight time because I saw her track the miles on the flight here.” Huey’s tone changed from defensive to curious, “Maybe you should go ask her about it.” Dewey taunted, “Shut up, dude,” Huey joked, “Still is weird though.” He said, looking out the window.

Webby walked over and sat down in the back of the Cloud Slayer. Her arms rested on the armrests of her chair instead of in her lap like normal. Lena took notice of this difference and hesitantly sat down next to her, not bothering to buckle her seatbelt. She turned to look at her girlfriend but she turned away.

“Can we talk about what happened earlier?” Lena pleaded, reaching a hand out to rest it on Webby’s thigh, “ What is there to say?” Webby asked callously, brushing away Lena’s hand, “Pink, please,” Lena started. 

“Stop it!” Webby exclaimed, quickly standing from her seat, “Stop what?” Lena asked sadly, not bothering to get up from her chair, “You can’t just act like nothing’s wrong after what happened in the temple!” Webby yelled, the dissonance between them growing immensely.

“Is this about what I said about us being a normal couple?” Lena asked, softly, “It’s not just that,” Webby started, tears forming in her eyes, “You have this attitude about the adventures we go on! It makes me feel like you don’t accept me and my family for who we are!” Her hand came up to cover her mouth as tears fell across her cheeks.

“Pink, I love you but that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Lena started in a flat tone, slowly getting up and taking her girlfriend’s hands in her own, “If I didn’t accept you I wouldn’t even come on these adventures. I love you, I love your adventures, and I even love your stupid brothers. All I ask is that sometimes I get to spend some alone time with my favorite person.” Lena pulled her into a hug and held her there for a long while.

Webby was stunned, she hadn’t expected Lena to be so open. She rarely said anything about her feelings, so a heartfelt speech was the last thing Webby expected. She leaned into the hug and felt warm in the embrace.

“Come on Pink don’t ruin the moment,” Lena said dryly, pulling away and smirking. Webby hadn’t noticed but her jaw was hanging open, “I love you.” Webby spoke up, “I love you too.” Lena responded, both of them sitting down and lifting the armrest that divided them.

Not too long after, about half an hour or so, the couple fell asleep holding each other. Webby’s head rested on Lena’s shoulder whose arm was around Webby.

Suddenly, the two were jolted awake by the plane thudding as it landed on the runway next to McDuck Manor. Lena moved her arm and stretched her arms over her head, “Okay folks, we have arrived!” Dewey called over the intercom cheerfully, “Welp, that was, by far, the worst nap I have ever had.” Lena remarked, cracking her back.

“I’ll say.” Webby responded, rolling her head in a circle, “I think we should vow never to fall asleep on this plane ever again.” Lena said in a snarky tone, reaching out to hold Webby’s hand “Agreed” Webby said flatly, interlacing Lena’s fingers with her own.

Everyone slowly got off the plane, the triplets more than the others, as to avoid judgment. When they finally got off the Cloud Slayer, the three brothers immediately saw their mom, arms folded, leaning against the door.

Very slowly, they made their way over, trying to avoid eye contact. Each one, trying to nudge the others in front of them, “Mom before you say anything,” Louie started, looking up and giving his mother puppy dog eyes.

“I’m retracting your grounding.” Della said, interrupting her son, “What?” the triplets shouted in unison, all making the same baffled face, “I thought about it and you three are adults now. That means you three are old enough to go on adventures by yourself and make your own decisions. Although, next time ask before you hijack my plane.” Della said, smiling and punching Dewey lightly in the arm, “Sorry, Mom.” Dewey said head hung.

“Now get your butts inside before I change my mind,” Della said, smirking, “Yes Mom.” the boys said in unison as they rushed towards the door, pushing and shoving to try and get inside the fastest.


	4. New Day and Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Black Madonna - Cage The Elephant

Huey woke up and checked his phone. It was eight in the morning, ‘That’s later than I usually wake up,’ he thought to himself. That’s when he noticed his pounding headache. It felt like he was being repeatedly punched in the head, ‘I think I have a concussion,’ he noticed, ‘What happened last night?’ He questioned, desperately trying to remember what he had been doing the night before.

He looked around the room trying to clear the fog that was clouding his brain, his neck aching as he turned his head, ‘Aw man, I gotta move out ASAP,’ He thought to himself, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of his neck and making a mental note of moving out.

Huey continued to scan the room for any clues of what had happened the night prior. When he couldn’t find any clear signs, he rested his right hand on his red-covered bed and his left on his face. His pounding headache was refusing to let up, despite his silent pleas.

That’s when he noticed his throbbing black eye, ‘Did I get in a fight?’ Huey questioned, quietly climbing down the wooden ladder of the triple bunk bed. His bare feet landed quietly on the cold, hardwood floor.

He tiptoed over to the bathroom, as to not wake his brothers. Even if he knew his brothers wouldn’t have done the same for him. When he got to the sink, he looked in the mirror and started to fix his hair, even if it would be covered by his red baseball cap, ‘Aw shit, that black eye is bigger than I thought,’ He mentally cursed.

He grabbed his toothbrush from the counter and put toothpaste on it. Then, he brushed his teeth, swished some mouthwash around in his bill, and walked out of the bathroom, ‘Wait, why is my knife sitting on the nightstand?” 

Huey suddenly flashed back to the night before, his memories hitting him like a freight train. His hand came up to rub the side of his head soothingly, ‘Fuck, that was not a good night,’ he thought to himself as he walked out the bedroom door and through the door of the bedroom.

As he made his way into the kitchen to grab some ice for his bruises, he spotted his uncle, Donald making pancakes. The man lifted the skillet and flipped the pancake skillfully, “Sounds like you guys had quite a night.” The middle-aged duck remarked, turning towards his nephew. 

“Mmhmm,” Huey grumbled quietly, opening the freezer and putting some ice in a ziplock bag. The cool ice felt good on his sore hands, the soothing cold relaxed the muscles and callouses that had made their home on his palms.

Ignoring the aching in his legs, Huey sat at the seven-foot circular stone table which, according to Scrooge, had once seated King Arthur and his knights. He rested his arms on the table and began lifting the bag to his eye.

“Pancakes?” Donald asked, handing Huey a plate, “Thanks.” Huey said appreciatively, setting down the bag to take the plate from his uncle, “No problem.” Donald said, smiling kindly and walking back to the stove.

Huey liked his pancakes like he liked most things; simple. He didn’t like butter, whipped cream, chocolate chips, or even syrup. He felt that extra toppings watered down the flavors of the pancake itself. In actuality, he preferred waffles but he knew his brothers liked pancakes and he prided himself on always being accommodating. 

He held his fork in his right hand and his bag of ice in his left. Slowly, he pressed the make-shift ice pack to his eye, holding it there and letting the cold numb the throbbing. It was relaxing, a luxury Huey didn’t get often. Though, it was mostly by design. The truth was, he wasn’t very good at relaxing.

With his free hand, Huey stabbed at his pancake, breaking it into bite-sized pieces with his fork. Even though pancakes were not his breakfast of choice, Huey had to admit, Donald’s recipe was pretty damn good. At that moment, he felt only contentment.

“Here,” The retired sailor said softly, putting a cup of coffee next to the plate, “I know you’re adamant about not drinking caffeine but drink this and take two Ibuprofin. It’ll fix your headache.” Alongside the beverage, the man set two small tablets and turned back towards the stove.

It hadn’t occurred to Huey before, but thinking about it, Donald likely had lots of experience with this kind of thing, “Thanks.” Huey replied, causing Donald to turn and smile, “Don’t mention it.” He replied.

Suddenly, the door flew open as Dewey walked in. On mornings, Dewey was least recognizable from his normal, energetic, joyful self. His back was hunched and he was in a navy robe, like most mornings. The only exceptions were that he was holding his side and he was limping slightly, “It’s a stab wound.” Dewey grumbled, snatching the pot of coffee and pouring a cup.

“I wasn’t going to ask.” Donald said, now concerned at the newfound information, “You were staring.” Dewey said in a monotone, his deep eye bags almost the same color as his robe. The blue-clad duck leaned against the counter and held the drink to his lips, lightly blowing on it.

“You guys woke me.” Louie walked in, looking noticeably less battle-damaged compared to his siblings but just as tired, “Tough,” Dewey remarked snarkily, walking over to the fridge, grabbing a Pep from the shelf, opening it, and taking a swig. 

“How can you drink that stuff so early in the day?” Huey questioned, eyebrow raised skeptically, “Worry about yourself, Coffee Lord.” Louie retorted, taking another drink of his carbonated beverage.

The red-clad duck looked down at his cup of coffee and began saying something but couldn’t come up with an adamant response. He stuttered through a response but in the end, looked foolish, “Exactly.” Louie said dryly, turning to look out the kitchen window at the front yard of the mansion.

After a few minutes of silence, the two sat down at the round table, joining their older brother, “So Webby texted me,” Dewey started, “Apparently, she and Violet slept at Lena’s place last night. They want us to come over to do a follow-up about the artifact we found last night.” He finished, sipping his cup of coffee.

“That sounds good.” Huey agreed, smiling softly at the thought of seeing Violet, “Well, it sounds boring to me. Just a buncha nerd stuff.” Louie said flatly, “You stole the artifact, you have to come to the follow-up meeting.” Huey retorted, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table, “Ugh, fine!” Louie exclaimed, rolling his eyes, “So it’s settled then, we’ll head over in an hour.” Dewey said, taking a sip of his coffee and tipping his chair back.

Lena woke up and immediately sensed something was wrong. Her senses felt muddy and numbed. She turned to find that Webby’s side of the bed was cold and empty and the thick curtains that Lena had insisted on were open. 

‘Pink’s been up for a while, which means Vi is probably up too,’ she thought to herself, running her fingers through her hair. As she sat up, she felt a pain in her side. She looked down to find a sizable bruise on her ribs. Its mixture of purple and black matched the clothes she usually wore. It would’ve been pretty cool if it didn’t ache so much. 

Looking around, she saw her sweater discarded on the floor next to the bed, something she usually did when she was getting in bed, even if Webby scolded her for it. Slowly, she lifted her hand, letting the light blue magic flow into her palm. Instinctively, she lifted her sweater from the ground but something was wrong. 

Lifting things with magic was a lot like lifting weights. When a user is a beginner they can only lift small objects but gradually, they grow to be able to lift increasingly heavier objects, while the objects they struggled with before take less effort. 

Lena’s sweater should have been like lifting a leaf to someone of her ability. Instead, her sweater felt more like lifting a forty-pound weight. Lena hadn’t felt this powerless in years. 

She decided to blame it on her being tired and having a long night filled with heavy magic usage. Magic was also a lot like muscles in that it could get harder to use the more someone used it in a short time. additionally, heavy magic use the day before could make the user tired and sore.

Lena got up, putting on the soft linen sweater, and walked over to the bathroom. When she got into the tiled room, she looked over at the tub and briefly pondered taking a shower and letting the warm water wash away all of the troubles of the night before.  
‘Pink’s brothers will be over any minute,’ she thought to herself, checking her phone, ‘I don’t have time to shower.’ 

Lena slowly reached out and grabbed her brush, turning on the faucet at the same time. She ran the brush through the water and started to gently run it through her hair. The brush went cleanly through her bed head, removing all tangles with ease and soothing her scalp.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shadowy figure lurking next to the shower. They didn’t move or speak but their shining, evil eyes sent shivers through Lena’s spine and made her knees weak.

Lena’s palms glowed purple as she quickly turned to face the intruder, “Now that’s no way to treat your family.” Magica de Spell said stepping forward, now less than three feet from Lena, “You’re no family of mine.” Lena said, her voice filled with malice; her face scrunched in anger, “Careful with that tone child, you might get yourself hurt.” The sorceress spoke, shifting her weight and folding her arms.

Magica’s words wrapped themselves around Lena’s ears like a large snake, slithering and coiling around her ears and heart. They threatening to devour her if she made a wrong move; almost begging her to try something.

“What could you do to me? I’m way more powerful than you’ll ever be.” Lena said, feigning confidence, “Ah yes. You with your friendship magic. It’s quite stupid, really” The sorceress said, lifting her hand and snapping her fingers.

Suddenly, the two were transported to a castle-like building on a snowy mountain top, “Where did you-” Lena started, “For the longest time, your pesky blue magic has made my life hell. But several months ago, I had a realization. If your magic was so irritating, why not just take it from you.” Magica’s face was stretched in a devious, evil grin, “Thus, I devised my plan. If I was going to be stealing your magic, why not copy another one of my enemies.” The villain said, holding up a green diamond-shaped gem.

“This is the gem that powered the Phantom Blot’s gauntlet. With a bit of tinkering, I was able to cipher off your magic from a distance. Over a few weeks, I grew in power. Now, all that’s left to take is the magic that keeps you in this world. Your bracelet, give it to me.” Magica said, pointing to her niece’s wrist, “Um, why?” Lena asked with an eyebrow raised, “Oh, don’t play dumb. You of all people should know that it’s your last reserve of magic. It works like my amulet, only less powerful.” The sorceress explained.

“And why would I give you the only thing keeping me alive?” Lena asked, dumbfounded at the stupid request. She stood up straighter, trying to look less afraid than she actually was. Magica smirked in response to the question and took a step forward, placing a hand on her niece’s cheek.

Magica spoke in a tone similar to a doctor reassuring a patient, “Because dear,” She started, leaning in to whisper into Lena’s ear, “If you don’t, I will kill everyone you care about, and I think I’ll start with that little girlfriend of your’s.” The sorceress backed away slightly, leaving her niece to ponder the threat.

“Why should I listen to you? The McDucks have beat you before, even without my help.” Lena said, venomously, “Because this time I have help.” Magica responded, “Oh, didn’t I say? I’ve hired the Beagles this time. You’d be surprised how little payment matters when it comes to killing Scrooge’s off-spring.” The sorceress continued, having noticed Lena’s shocked face.

Every possibility ran through Lena’s mind. Most of all though, she was thinking of a way out of this, less than desirable, situation, ‘I can’t fight her head-on, not without my magic. I can still feel a little bit of its power, though. Maybe I can use it.’ Lena thought, stepping backward to enact her newly-formed plan.

“So, this castle is your new hide-out? Shouldn’t it have your face on it or something? Just saying, seems kinda plain, evil layer-wise, if you ask me.” Lena spoke up, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know my new evil layer had to meet your standards! If you must know, the market for giant castles on volcanos is a little short right now!” Magica continued to rant. So caught up in anger, she didn’t notice the glowing blue aura encompassing her niece.

“I can’t believe a child could be so disgraceful!” Magica finished, now turning towards Lena who was now fully covered in blue light. By the time Magica noticed, it was too late. With all of her remaining strength, Lena used her last bit of spare magic to teleport back to her bathroom in a flash of blue light. 

Immediately, she fell to her knees, both from anxiety and exhaustion, ‘What am I going to do? I can’t let Aunt Magica have any more magic. But I don’t have much left, and if I use any more, I could die,’ She thought to herself, sweat dripping down her face and onto the tile, 

‘I can’t tell anyone. I don’t need them meddling in my problems, and what if they get hurt? It’s too dangerous,” Slowly, Lena got to her feet, looked in the mirror, and wiped the sweat from her brow. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. Then, the sound of the front door opening came from the other room, “Lena, the triplets are here!” Webby shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a beefy chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. As always your feedback and criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks again.


	5. Stressful Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Crazy - Danielle Andrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I feel like I should add a trigger warning for this chapter. If you are at all sensitive to panic attacks or extreme anxiety, consider skipping this chapter. I’ll have a small summary of what happened in the notes at the end of this chapter. If you aren’t sensitive to that kinda stuff, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Lena’s sweat-soaked face turned towards the bedroom door. The stress that came from looking at it was comparable to any of the high stakes adventures she and her friends had been on. No, it was worse, by far. It made her feel sick.

The punk-clad duck wiped her brow and tried to shake off any visible signs of unrest. She got off of her hands and knees. The aching in her joints felt like the grinding gears of an old rusty machine that hadn’t been oiled in years.

Lena’s hand clamped over the cold metal of the doorknob. Hesitantly, she turned the knob. She wondered if she stalled long enough, would everyone just leave her alone? 

In the back of her mind, she knew that if she did that Webby would probably burst through the door and drag her out by her sweater. It was nice to dream though.

Finally, Lena worked up the nerve and threw open the door. The small gust of wind it created, ruffled her hair. 

At the kitchen table sat a very energetic Webby, a slightly less excited Dewey, an uninterested Louie, a focused Violet, and a semi-focused Huey. 

Lena felt all eyes turn to her. The sudden fixation was suffocating. She rushed over to the small table, trying to get the focus off of her. 

In the center of the table sat the mysterious golden idle from the night before. Its eyes stared daggers into Lena’s soul. 

Webby’s voice was heard suddenly and without warning, “Okay, so what do we know about this mystery object!” No one answered and so Webby was forced to stare intently at various members of the party.

“It summons demons.” Louie said in a cold monotone, not looking up from his phone, “Okay, good. Anything else? Preferably something helpful.” Webby asked, “Well, it seems to be about 1000 years old, though I’ve never seen carvings like this before.” Violet spoke up.

“Wait, so this was made by some mystery civilization?” Dewey asked confusion painted all over his face, “Possibly, but my knowledge on 1000-year-old golden idles is a little rusty.” Violet said nonchalantly.

Everyone continued to discuss the mysterious object. Their voices all melted together inside Lena’s ears and by the time they reached her brain, they were totally drowned out by the stress that was racking her mind.

Any thought that could have made a home in her mind was immediately run over by the bullet train of panic that was racing at top speed through her head. 

Her breath was short, she felt faint, and worst of all it was written all over her face.

Desperately, Lena tried to get her emotions under control. She couldn’t afford to let anyone see her like this, “I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” Lena said, getting up quickly.

When she was finally out of the room, she almost sprinted to the bathroom and immediately threw up in the toilet. 

Spilling the contents of her stomach was almost freeing. Almost like whatever stress she was holding inside was now with the rest of her insides in the toilet. 

She got off of her hands and knees, a sense of Deja Vu washing over her. She could see her reflection in the white tile. How could one person look so pale? 

Lena sat there for a while, just thinking about what the best course of action would be. ‘On one hand, if I told them now, they’d probably be intent on helping me and probably get themselves killed.’ She thought to herself. 

‘On the other hand, if I didn’t tell them and they found out on their own, they’d probably be super pissed off.’ 

Time lost all meaning while she was so deep in thought. So much so that when Webby knocked on the door to ask if Lena was okay, she had to look down at her watch to see how long she had been in there.

“I’m fine, Pink. I’ll be out in a minute.” Lena called. ‘Okay, I don’t have any more time to think about this. I just have to do it.’ 

With that, Lena opened the door to the bathroom and walked out into the common room. Nothing had changed since she left. Everyone was still arguing about what the deal was with the golden idle.

“Guys, there’s something I need to tell you,” Lena spoke. Unfortunately, her confession was drowned out by the yelling and arguing, “Guys please,” Lena started again, slightly louder this time. 

Again, her pleas were like a drop of water in the massive ocean of noise. 

The volume in the room seemed to rise, making Lena feel small and insignificant. All of the stress was building in her chest. Like an anvil being continuously pushed deeper and deeper into her stomach. 

Every word the group spoke stabbed into her brain. Every yell pierced her soul. It felt like nothing she could say would stop the hurricane of arguing that took place in her living room.

Finally, she snapped. As if the thin dam that was holding back the river of her emotions had finally decided to crumble, causing everything to spill out at once, “GUYS!” Lena yelled over the argument. 

All heads turned to her. Every pair of eyes staring daggers into her. Suddenly, Lena felt unsure. Her mind raced to every single unfavorable possibility. 

But there was no turning back now. It was too late. She had to make her situation known.

“There’s something I need to tell you all.” she started, now noticeably timider. “Magica st-”

But before she could finish her confession, gunshots rang out from the hallway outside of the apartment. Bullets made holes in the walls and flung themselves at the group. Like tiny fighter pilots who had been commanded to crash their planes into the enemy.

“Everybody get down!” Webby yelled, immediately getting onto her stomach, “What’s happening?” Louie screamed, “I don’t know but we need to get to the balcony!” Webby replied, beginning to army-crawl across the glossy wood floors.

The pink-clad duck threw open the glass door and quickly hopped over the railing and onto the bushes two stories down.

The rest of the gang followed suit and quickly noticed the three vans with the word Beagle sprayed onto the sides in white spray paint. 

“I’ll drive!” Dewey yelled, sliding over the hood of his blue minivan, “Good idea!” Huey replied, sprinting over as well, “Shotgun!” Louie yelled.

It was during times like these that Dewey was glad he had invested in extra seats. Lena hopped in the back and tried to breathe. 

Everything was moving so quickly. ‘This is my fault.’ She thought to herself. If I had told them sooner we could’ve been prepared.

Lena’s moment of self-criticism was short-lived as The Blue Devil, as Dewey called it, pulled out of the medium-sized parking lot at top speed. 

“Did we lose ‘em?” Louie questioned, looking behind himself and out of the back window, “Well, I could tell you if you weren’t blocking my rear-view mirror!” Dewey yelled, swerving around the other cars on the road with great precision without slowing from their current speed of 60 mph. Well over the speed limit. 

Almost on cue, the three black vans pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road, quickly catching up with their target.

At that moment the situation finally hit Lena like a freight train. They were in a car chase with the Beagles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you skipped the chapter that’s totally fine! This is what you missed: Lena was distraught about Magica’s scheme but she felt like she couldn’t tell anyone. When the triplets finally arrived, the gang started talking about the mysterious golden idle the had found the day before. Unfortunately, Lena was too worried to listen. Finally, when she mustered up the courage, she tried telling her friends. But before she could finish, the Beagles ambushed them. Now, after narrowly escaping the apartment, the gang is in a car chase with the Beagles. So yeah that’s the gist of it. One more thing I feel like I should say, throwing up is not a good method for dealing with anxiety. If your feelings are as strong as this, consider seeking professional help.  
> Wow, this kinda turned into a PSA. Sorry about that. As always criticism and comments are always welcome and if you liked it consider leaving a kudos. Thanks for reading!


	6. CAR CHASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Plan - Travis Scott

The blue Devil danced between the moving obstacles that populated the road. The high-speed waltz shook all of the passengers the minivan held. 

“Any chance you could slow down a little?” Huey yelled over the loud screeches the drifting tires were emitting, “Would you like to drive, Captain Genius?” A stress-filled Dewey yelled, shifting his whole body as he made a sharp left turn.

“Any chance you two could stop bickering and start coming up with ideas as to how we’re going to outrun three vans full of bad guys?” Webby yelled over her arguing brothers, “We need to get Uncle Scrooge. He’ll know what to do.” Louie said, wiping the stress-induced sweat off of his brow.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Violet started, “Your uncle’s mansion has a built-in security system fit to stop an army. If we can get there, we’ll be able to plan our next move in peace.” “Yeah, if we can get there,” Dewey said, checking his rear-view mirror only to see the Beagles in hot pursuit.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Every stress-filled second felt like an eternity. The bumpy car ride felt like a roller coaster and the entire situation was like a nightmare that everyone in the minivan desperately wanted to wake up from.

“Hey Dewey, roll down my window for a sec.” Loue said, digging around for something in the waistband of his pants, “Okay…” Dewey said skeptically, rolling down the passenger window.

With his right hand, the green-clad duck pulled out a nine-millimeter handgun and leaned out over the open window. Shots wrang out as Louie began firing at the wheels of the nearest enemy vehicle.

On his third shot, he hit the right wheel of the black van. The now swerving vehicle turned 90 degrees and stopped. Unfortunately, the other vans had been closer than Louie anticipated.

The ground shook with the collision of the two Beagle vans. The sheer force of the crash caused the still-moving vehicle to flip over both the identical van and the Blue Devil. It landed with a deafening crunch, blocking the main road.

Dewey made a full u-turn and headed the other direction, “Two down, one to go.” Louie said, full of himself, “What the hell, Louie!” His red wearing brother yelled, “What, it worked didn’t it?” Louie’s voice was tinged with annoyance, “Yes, but you could have hurt civilians or us!” Webby yelled as well, though not as loud as her brother.

“Actually, I agree with Louie on this one,” Dewey started, “If we were still trying to outrun three vans, I don’t know how long I would’ve been able to keep my distance. Don’t get me wrong, I think it was a really dangerous risk. But I also think that, in the end, it was worth it.” 

The two ducks who had been previously yelling were now silent. Their jaws were hanging open like a door left ajar by mistake. 

“I agree. Although I do think there are less destructive ways to stop people from following you.” Violet’s calm voice felt out of place in such a stressful situation

“Okay fine. But what I’m wondering is, why does Louie have a handgun?” Webby spoke, now noticeably calmer, “Dude, Louie’s wanted by almost every major crime syndicate in the country. Why wouldn’t he have a gun?” Dewey said. Louie just shrugged in response, “Wait, why the hell are there a bunch of crime lords out to get you?” Huey asked, still annoyed, “Dude, have you met me? Obviously, I stole from them.” Louie said, confused as to why his usually intuitive brother would have such a mental lapse.

The conversation was halted as the final enemy vehicle swerved around the corner and came right up beside the blue minivan. “Shit,” Dewey swore under his breath, “Hey Louie, where’s that pistol?” Huey asked, eyes wide, “Oh, so know you’re okay with using the gun? And it wouldn’t work anyway. The van is too close, it would hit us.” Louie explained, annoyed at his brother, “Can’t anything be easy?” Webby said, mentally face palming and unbuckling her seatbelt.

She rolled down her window and placed her foot on the door. With her right hand, she unhooked her grappling gun from the holster on her belt. Steadily, she raised her arm and took aim. In one swift motion, she fired the hook and lept from the window as the claw shaped piece of metal latched onto a lamp post.

“What is she doing?” Huey screamed, leaning to the side to get a better look, “Hubert, you have to keep an open mind.” Violet started, “Webby is highly trained. Every move she makes is extremely calculated.” She placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, trying to steady his nerves. After a few moments of compilation, he responded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” With a sigh, still not fully satisfied with the situation.

Several feet away, Webby swung onto the roof of the truck. Her feet made soft metallic thuds as she landed, carefully. Very slowly, she got into a crouch, aimed her grappling hook at another conveniently placed lamp post, and shot. 

All of the muscles in her body contracted as she swung herself around and into the driver’s seat window. Webby’s short hight made it easy for her to swing off of street lights without worrying about hitting the ground. The broken glass momentarily obscured her version long enough for her to miss the fact that one of the other Beagles had pulled a gun. 

In response to the sudden life or death sittuation, her body went into fight or flight mode as she quickly disarmed the villain. Her moment of victory was short-lived though, as the van suddenly swerved into a pole, due to the driver being knocked out because of her earlier stunt.

Everyone in the van lurched forward so suddenly that Webby was sure it gave her whiplash. Spinning around, she scanned the van to find that all of the Beagles were knocked out and probably in need of medical attention. That, however, wasn’t on the front of her mind, “Thank god.” She whispered to herself, grateful that she hadn’t ended up like the rest of the black van’s passengers. 

Webby opened the heavy sliding door on the side of the van and stepped out into the street. The Blue Devil did a sharp U-turn and pulled up right alongside the crashed vehicle allowing her to easily climb back in. She was almost too light headed to notice her friend’s worried faces.

“That was some stunt back there,” Louie said turning around and smiling, almost proud of the reckless act, “Oh, it was nothing,” Webby said, rubbing the back of her neck which still ached from the crash, “Dude, you swung into their van like Spider-man! What do you mean that was nothing?” Dewey said in between badly concealed laughter, “I have to say, that was pretty impressive. Right, Lena?” Violet spoke, adjusting in her seat to allow her friend to get seated, “Oh… uh, yeah. That was pretty great.” Lena responded, flustered.

Lena wasn’t actually paying attention. She was too caught up in her thoughts to do so. All she could think about was the fact that all of this was happening because of her mistakes and that none of this would have happened if she had just told her friends sooner. 

The guilt was consuming her. It was as if every mistake she had ever made was crashing into her all at once. The rest of the car ride was noticeably less energetic. Everyone made small talk while Lena sat in the back, pondering her guilt. None of the conversations were particularly interesting to her. They all felt meaningless in comparison to what she was feeling.

“Hey, guys, I have something I have to tell you all.” She finally spoke up, “Sorry to interrupt Lena but we’re here,” Dewey started, “Mind telling us when we get inside?” Cutting her confession short, “Yeah, no problem.” Lena mumbled, sighed, and got out of the minivan with her friends. 

As they walked through the front door she restarted the conversation that had been cut short not a minute before, “So as I was saying, there’s something I have to say,” From there, she explained the entirety of what had happened that morning. The group looked on in shock at this newfound information.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Webby asked, raising her voice a little. A look of hurt was plastered all over her face, “Because you guys kept interrupting me. And then the Beagles showed up. So yeah, I hadn’t really gotten a chance.” Lena responded, amping up the tension even more, “Oh, so now this is our fault?” Webby’s voice was getting even louder, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Lena yelled, her dimeaner getting even more defensive, “Oh, what did you mean then?” Webby asked, sarcastically. 

“Guys, come on,” Huey spoke up, trying to prevent the imminent fight, “Stay out of this Huey,” Webby scolded, “Hey, don’t talk to him like that!” Lena responded, angrily, “How are we even going to deal with this anyway?” Webby yelled, changing the topic back to the source of the argument.

“Uh...I think I may have a solution,” Louie spoke up, sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have some news. So next week is gonna be the last double upload. From there on I’ll only be releasing one chapter a week. But to celebrate, I’m gonna be launching one of two prequel fics I’ve been writing for this story. The stories are totally stand alone so they won’t really have anything to do with this fic except for a few offhand comments here and there. But yeah next week be sure to look out for High School Dewsical (The name is really my masterpiece) Thanks for reading, you know the gist by now. If you liked it leave a kudos and all that good jazz. See you guys next week!


	7. Quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Head Over Heels - LoveLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, like I said last week, I’m releasing the first chapter of another fic that takes place a few years before the events of this story. If your interested, it’s called High School Dewsical and it’s a high school drama staring Dewey. I think it’s gonna be a lot of fun so go and check it out if you need something to do. Now, I hope you enjoy these new chapters.

“Uh...I think I may have a solution,” Louie’s sheepish voice felt out of place in the sudden argument that had erupted. All heads turned in response to the offer and his face scrunched up in response to the sudden attention. 

There was an unsettling silence in the air as Louie choked on his own words. The lack of trust in the impending solution was felt by everyone in the group; including Louie, who was shifting his weight nervously. 

“Yeah, so, do you guys remember when I went to summer camp a year or two ago?” Louie asked shakily. Everyone sensed that something was afoot just from the tone in his voice. “Yeah, but what does that have to do with the Beagles?” Dewey questioned, his voice laced with a heavy coat of confusion and skepticism. 

“Well, how do I say this… the summer camp wasn’t real. I took the money Scrooge gave me and used it to go to Egypt with B.O.Y.D. back when we were still together.” Louie’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck and he looked away as he remembering the old relationship.

“That is…unsurprising,” Violet mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. Her bluntness would have made the group laugh if the situation were different, “What the hell? That is so messed up, Lou.” Huey blurted out angrily, lightly smacking his brother on the back of the head, “I still don’t see how this has anything to do with the Beagles.” Violet spoke, her emotionless expression was unwavering. 

“I’m getting to that,” Louie said defensively, now rubbing his head again; this time in response to the violent reaction from his brother, “So, while we were in Egypt, I became close friends with a dude our age named Ahmad Abadi. Long story short, we went on a few adventures together. More importantly, though, he can get us the supplies we need to fight Magica and the Beagles.”

“Do we really need to go to Egypt?” Dewey asked apprehensively, “Did you hear what Lena said? Magica is back, she has an army of heavily armed criminals, and on top of that, Lena can’t use her magic anymore.” Louie spoke, his speech sent the entire group into deep thought.

“Why can’t we just ask Scrooge or Granny to help us.” Webby spoke up after several seconds of deliberation, “Look, all I know is that Scrooge and Beakley are getting older. It’ll be a lot safer if we go alone,” Louie started his response. His speech sounded genuine but the group knew that, in reality, he didn’t want Scrooge to find out that he’d stolen from him, “We go to Egypt, we meet up with Ahmad, we find wherever Magica’s hiding, and then we kick her ass.” Louie’s words were filled with an intensity that matched the devilish fire in his eyes. 

“We’ll have to steal the Cloud Slayer again,” Dewey said with a sigh. He looked sad; disappointment was painted all over his face, “We’ll be back before she even knows it’s gone. Trust me, It’s foolproof ” The green-wearing triplet said, reassuringly patting his concerned brother on the back.

The room was silent for a moment. The air felt almost non-existent as everyone’s breath hitched in response to the plan. The silence was deafening and unbearable. The minute or so that the group spent thinking made the air feel dry.

“Okay, I’m in,” Webby spoke up, relieving the tension that had fallen over the group, “Fine, me too.” Dewey agreed, “Yeah, fine I guess.” Huey said begrudgingly, “I’ll do it.” Violet agreed, “Thanks, you guys.” Lena replied, her tone was sappier than she would normally let it get.

“So, where in Egypt is this friend of yours?” Dewey asked. Everyone except Huey began walking towards the hanger that held the Cloud Slayer. He fell deep into thought for a moment. When his thoughts settled he looked up but didn’t move from where he stood.

“Hey Violet, can we talk for a sec?” Huey called, the room began to feel warmer and he started to sweat, “What is it, Huebert?” She kept her usual monotone but Huey could tell that there was intrigue in her voice.

Huey’s face started to heat up. It was gradual but to someone like Violet, it was noticeable. His posture began to betray him; every muscle in his body tensed, making his apprehension apparent, “Uh…Well, I wanted to tell you that…I mean, I wanted to talk to you about…” He was full-on blushing now. The anxious stuttering made Violet internally chuckle; even if she had no idea what he was trying to tell her, “Spit it out, Huebert.” She said; her voice neutral.

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I…” Huey paused and looked down with shame in his eyes, “I…I can’t.” He said and turned to walk away from the girl.

“What this idiot here is trying to say, is that he likes you,” Dewey called from the staircase, a sly look was plastered on his face. Immediately, Huey’s demeanor changed. He went from sad and nervous-looking, to angry and embarrassed, “Dewey, what the hell?” Huey yelled at his younger brother, his face as red as his shirt, “What? You weren’t man enough to say it, so I did it myself.” He teased, “I…Oh,” Violet said quietly, blushing, “Now come on you two, we have to pack.” The blue-clad duck said, ushering the other two towards the upstairs.

“Violet, I think you have some clothes stashed in Webby’s old room,” Dewey said, changing the topic and walking up the steps. His tone indicated that he had either forgotten or didn't care about the unrest that he had caused moments before. The blue-clad duck continued to tell Violet where her spare belongings were while leading her down the hall.

Huey folded a shirt neatly and placed it in his red suitcase. He heard a loud grunt and he glanced over at Dewey who was shoving clothes into his suitcase in the most unorganized fashion Huey had ever seen. It was mildly annoying to watch but his mind was hyper-fixated on half an hour before when his brother had blatantly embarrassed him. 

‘Dewey can be so insensitive sometimes. I mean, why the hell would he do that? I can’t believe I’m such an idiot. I should’ve just told her. Then, none of this would have happened.’ Huey put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his now-closed suitcase.

“Don’t worry about it, dude. She’s totally into you.” Dewey said, reassuringly, “What are you talking about?” Huey said, his tone was coated in annoyance, “I’m saying that I wouldn’t have outed you if I wasn’t sure that she liked you back.” Dewey said, closing his overflowing suitcase, “You’re insane.” Huey replied, rolling his eyes.

“It was the same way with Louie and B.O.Y.D. I outed Lou and then they ended up together. The same thing with Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy,” Dewey began listing off more couples he had, supposedly, brought together.

“Yeah, but didn’t Louie and B.O.Y.D. break up, like, two years ago?” Huey asked, skeptically, “Listen, I’m good at getting people into relationships, not helping them maintain them,” Dewey stated plainly, setting his luggage on the floor. 

“Walk with me,” Dewey started, walking out into the hall, and turning left, “There are several reasons that I am certain she likes you back. Reason number one: she is constantly flirting with you, even if you don’t notice it. Reason number two: every time you compliment her or say something nice to her, her face goes twice as red as your shirt. And finally, reason number three: she is always asking to work with you on nerd stuff. I know she’s a nerd too but I don’t think even she would help you with your boring ass projects if she didn’t like you back.”

Huey’s jaw dropped. ‘How hadn’t I noticed this before?’ He thought to himself, “I know what you’re thinking, ‘Oh, Dewey I can’t believe you’re so right’ or, ‘Dewey I relinquish my privileges as your older brother as payment for the monumental favor you’ve done me’ And to that, I say that I accept graciously.” Dewey said, full of himself, “Wait a second, What?” Huey questioned as the two arrived at the Cloud Slayer; continuing their conversation. They were the ones first on board so they opened the main hatch and pulled their luggage into the main hull. The brothers ascended the ladder and took their seats.

“Hey, speaking of relationships, how are you and Gosalyn doing? I can’t believe you two are still trying to make long-distance work.” Huey said genuinely, “What, should I have moved in with Launchpad up in St. Canard? Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Dewey began, “But to answer your question, we’re doing fine. I went up last weekend and she took me out on patrol with her and Drake.” He said; a sense of wonder in his eyes.

“Sounds like a great time. I just hope this lasts longer than some of your other relationships.” Huey joked, “Dude!” Dewey fake-yelled; pushing Huey lightly, “No, I think she’s different.” Dewy said dreamily. 

Quickly, Dewey’s focus shifted, “What’s taking the others so long?” Dewey asked, now annoyed, “I honestly have no idea, dude.” Huey said as his brother pulled out his smart-phone.

Finally, the rest of the group arrived. The two had been waiting in the cockpit for about half an hour. Dewey had resorted to playing around on his phone and texting his girlfriend to relieve his boredom and Huey sat and read a new book that Violet had just given to him.

As everyone slowly took their seats, Dewey started up the plane, “Welp, no going back now.” He said quietly to himself, his voice tinged with worry. With one final sigh, he began taking off.


	8. A Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mr. Verano - A-Wall

Louie stepped into the Cloud Slayer and set his heavy emerald green suitcase in the main hull of the aircraft. The air was cold, dry, and smelled of dust and old engine fuel. The hanger had always been the coldest part of the mansion and Louie hated it. It was a soft hatred. He didn’t actively despise the room but constant adventuring had made him dread the hanger.

He shivered a little in the cold and began climbing the ladder that led up to the cockpit and passenger seats.

As he reached the top of the ladder, he glanced over and saw that Huey and Dewey were sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats waiting for the others to arrive. Louie took his seat and took out his phone. A picture of his brothers and him flashed on the screen. He smiled softly at the happy memory. Without thinking he quickly held his thumb to the home button to unlock his phone.

He didn’t have to wait long for the others to arrive. It had been maybe five to ten minutes of him mindlessly scrolling through various social media sites before the rest of the group came aboard. Everyone quickly got seated, Violet looked a little apprehensive but Louie paid no mind.

Slowly, the Cloud Slayer began moving forward. After about 30 seconds of gaining speed, the plane took to the air. It was a little bumpy but the adventurous lifestyle had gotten him used to bumpy flights.

The steady incline was relaxing and Louie soon found himself drifting off into sleep. The gentle rocking of the plane only added fuel to the fire as after a minute or two, Louie was out cold.

Louie stepped out of the passenger’s seat of the beige Jeep. His lacy green scarf blew in the dry desert wind. Sweat pooled on his forehead and soaked his tan t-shirt and grey cargo pants. He glanced over at his boyfriend, B.O.Y.D. who was now stepping out of the driver’s seat. 

The android wore a casual button-up shirt, khakis, and dress shoes, which made him look out of place in the unbearably hot climate. The two stepped onto the sidewalk and looked around the town center they had stopped in.

“This is the place all right.” Louie said, wiping his sweat-covered brow and looking around, “Remind me why we’re in the middle of Egypt?” B.O.Y.D. asked, semi-sarcastically. 

“Because one of the biggest drug lords in the world resides in this city and I wanna scam him. Think of it as kind of a Robin Hood situation.” Louie said, a youthful fire burning in his eyes. His young face was painted with a determined expression, “Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor. You are stealing from the rich and giving to yourself.” B.O.Y.D. teased and stepped closer to his boyfriend.

“You are the worst, you know that?” Louie laughed, putting an arm around B.O.Y.D’s shoulder, “Look, I’m usually super supportive of your schemes but this could get really dangerous. Just promise me you’ll be safe.” B.O.Y.D said, his voice now laced with seriousness. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Louie responded nonchalantly, making his boyfriend roll his eyes. Slowly, the two began walking down the street until a sign caught their eyes. 

“Look, it’s a grocery store and it says that they have apartments for rent.” B.O.Y.D. pointed out, “Think we should check it out?” Louie asked, turning his head to look at the android, “What’s the worst that could happen?” B.O.Y.D. responded, pulling open the door. A bell jingled as the two entered, alerting the cashier.

The air conditioning was a blessing, immediately relieving the tension in their shoulders, “I’ll look around for food and supplies while you go ask that cashier about renting an apartment.” Louie said, turning to walk down the snack aisle. B.O.Y.D. sighed, knowing Louie would inevitably buy exclusively junk food.

B.O.Y.D. walked up to the cashier who was about his age and put his arms on the counter, “Hi, my boyfriend and I are looking to rent an apartment; how much would that be?” He asked in Arabic, “That would be about forty-five hundred pound a month.” The cashier said in perfect English, “Wait, how did you know-” B.O.Y.D. started, now in English, “You don’t look like you’re from around here.” He said, gesturing to the android’s formal clothes.

“That makes sense,” B.O.Y.D. mumbled, “Oh sorry, yes that sounds perfect.” He said, louder now, “Unfortunately, I only have one apartment left.” The cashier said, “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” The robot started, “I’m B.OY.D. by the way.” he said, extending his hand, “I’m Ahmad.” The cashier replied, shaking the hand.

Ahmad led B.O.Y.D. up a set of stairs and down a hallway until they reached a door. The teenager opened the door and handed the android a key, “Uh…who do I pay?” B.O.Y.D. asked, taking out his wallet. 

“That would be me; I’ve been running this place ever since my parents died.” Ahmad replied, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh, sorry.” B.O.Y.D. replied, looking down as well, “Oh no, it’s totally fine. You couldn’t have known.” The teen reassured, smiling gently. 

“Uh…here you go. This is two months in advance.” B.O.Y.D. said, handing Ahmad a wad of American dollar bills. 

“Thanks. Oh, and a word of advice, I think it’s great that you and that guy with the green scarf are together but not everyone here thinks that way. What I’m saying is, maybe cool it on telling everyone you two are dating.” Ahmad said, “Oh, thanks.” B.O.Y.D. replied sheepishly.

Ahmad said goodbye and then walked out of the apartment leaving B.O.Y.D. alone. ‘I should text Louie and tell him that we have an apartment.’ He thought, pulling out his phone

Louie took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. He saw the notification that he had a message.

Boyd <3: Hey, I just got us an apartment! Meet me upstairs when you’re done.

Louie smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed one more bag of chips and began walking over to the counter, “Hey new tenant!” The cashier called excitedly, “Wait, how did you know that I-” He started skeptically, placing his items on the counter and taking out his wallet, “Your boyfriend told me.” The cashier replied, nonchalantly. 

“Wait, I can explain,” Louie started anxiously, stepping back a little and trying to keep his fear in check, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t really care; people are people. I did tell him to be careful about what he says around folks here though.” He replied, reassuringly, “Thanks.” Louie said, relaxing a little.

After a fairly long conversation, getting to know each other, Louie thanked Ahmad and began walking up the stairs. He saw B.O.Y.D. standing in the hall and waved, “That seems like a pretty good haul there.” The android said, glancing at the bag in Louie’s hands, “Yeah and I met our landlord. He seems pretty chill.” The green-clad duck said, “Very.” B.OY.D. replied, opening the door.

When the two were inside, Louie set the bag of groceries on the circular table that sat by the kitchen and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

After about two hours of relaxing, B.O.Y.D. began making dinner, but not before scolding Louie about his food choices. It didn’t take very long because Louie had mostly gotten snack food and B.O.Y.D. didn’t eat.

Finally, after about an hour and a half of eating and doing the dishes, the two were laying in bed, cuddled up, and looking at the ceiling fan that swung in the middle of the ceiling. The paint on which was chipping from age, “You know what? I think I’m gonna like it here.” B.O.Y.D. said, his voice quiet and relaxed, “Me too.” Louie replied, drifting off into sleep.

Louie’s eyes slowly opened as he felt the familiar rumbling of the Cloud Slayer landing. He smiled to himself, a certain ache grew in his chest towards the flashback he had dreamed of. The feeling of bittersweet happiness that came when recalling an old and forgotten memory.

The feeling was soon overtaken by excitement as Dewey called over the intercom, “We’re here!” The anxiousness was swelling in his stomach and throat. It had been two years since he had seen his friend. Two years since the last adventure he had with B.O.Y.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I have a couple of important announcements. First of all, next week I’m releasing another prequel fic that takes place during Louie and B.O.Y.D’s trip to Egypt. I really liked the idea and wanted to make a full fledged story out of it. Now more importantly, from now on I will not be releasing two chapters at a time. The upload schedule will be the same but the amount that I put out will be lessened. You guys know the drill about kudos and stuff by now. Have a great day,


	9. Touch Down In Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Summer Nights - SIAMES

The plane shook a little as the main hull opened, exposing the open desert. About twenty meters away sat an army green eight-seated Jeep with two passengers in the front.

The group stepped out of the large plane and began walking down the ramp, dragging their luggage behind them. The temperature was 45 degrees celsius but the sudden lack of air conditioning made it feel even hotter. No one was dressed particularly well for the arid climate and it was taking its toll on the group of friends.

Sand stretched as far as the eye could see. The dunes rolled past the horizon for miles and covered every square inch with an unforgiving desert. Any hope for an oasis was brutally crushed under the unbearable heat and dry air.

Dewey pressed a button and the ramp closed, leaving the six friends standing on the hot sand. As the group approached the vehicle, the two bodies sitting in the front seat became more apparent.

In the driver’s seat sat a tall dark man, no older than the triplets, wearing a light blue button-down t-shirt, black loose-fitting trousers, and brown aviator sunglasses that shimmered in the sunlight. 

To his right, sat a shorter teen, about the same age, wearing an army green floral button-down that was tucked into his pants and dark grey shorts that stopped at his knees. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to just above his elbows, exposing his forearms. 

“Wait, B.O.Y.D. what are you doing here?” Louie asked, his voice filled with shock and panic, “I live here, Llewellyn,” The android replied, coldly. Louie cringed at the use of his full name, “And when Ahmad told me that you needed his help, I figured you had gotten into more trouble so I came along to bail you out.” His voice had an edge to it as if he was calling his ex out for something.

“Uh, well...guys, this is Ahmad,” Louie said anxiously, gesturing to the man in the driver’s seat who waved in response, “And of course you all know B.O.Y.D.” He said, looking down and gesturing to the passenger’s seat, “Hey,” The android said coldly.

Everyone greeted the two and proceeded to climb in the open-topped Jeep, “So, what is it this time, dude?” Ahmad asked, turning in his chair to face the group, “Well, it’s kind of a long story. So, essentially, an evil sorceress that we fought a long time ago is back. She’s able to use her magic again because she stole Lena’s shadow powers. On top of that, now she has an army of criminals that she’s sending after us.” The youngest triplet explained.

“Uh, okay. So what do you need me for?” Ahmad asked, not fully understanding the situation, “Can you take us to the warehouse?” Louie asked, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry, the what?” Huey asked, raising his voice. 

“Yeah, my parents had an old warehouse where they used to store things. Now, I use it as a make-shift hideout.” the man said, “Okay, Ahmad, I’m sure you’re a great guy but forgive us if we’re a little skeptical of a man we’ve never met taking us to a mysterious warehouse.” Huey responded.

“Guys, Louie trusts him and B.O.Y.D. is here. I think we’re going to be fine.” Dewey said reassuringly. All Huey did in response was grumble and lean back in his seat as the Jeep began to drive off towards the warehouse.

After about two hours of driving, they finally reached the run-down looking storage building. The sun had begun going down giving the city a majestic pink backdrop. Everyone exited the Jeep and Ahmad led them to a side door which he unlocked. He opened the door and ushered the group inside. 

“Yeah, this is the place,” Ahmad said, gesturing to the large open room. There was a circular wooden table in the center with several mattresses on the ground, “It’s…welcoming.” Violet said, unconvincingly.

B.O.Y.D. and Ahmad walked over to the table and sat down. The rest of the group followed uncertainly, “Do you guys know how you’re gonna find Magica?” B.O.Y.D. spoke up, “Well, magic leaves behind a very distinct energy signature. My theory is that with the right tools, I will be able to track her.” Violet said, “Where are you going to get any tools like that?” Ahmad asked, “Well if someone could pick up some parts for us, Hubert and I could build the device.” She blushed slightly when she said Huey’s name, “Uh, okay. I can do that tomorrow. Does anyone wanna come with and help out?” Ahmad asked, looking around at the group, “Yeah sure, I’ll go.” Dewey said, raising his hand, “Then Lena and I will get groceries.” Webby spoke up.

“That leaves,” Louie started, and then stopped abruptly when he realized who he would be paired with, “Wait, guys let me come with one of you,” Louie said anxiously. The group all shook their heads. Louie looked over, anxiously, at his ex who scowled at him. Finally, he gave in reluctantly.

“You guys should get some sleep.” Ahmad spoke up, “We’ll have to be up pretty early tomorrow.” The group simultaneously grumbled and began claiming mattresses. Blankets were placed on top of each make-shift bed, so a good amount of people just crawled in and tried to go to sleep.

“Hey, Louie,” Huey spoke up, curled into a ball under his blanket, “Yeah?” Louie responded, shifting to look at his brother, “I hate your guts.” Huey joked, rolling over to try to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Unfortunately I’m going to be taking a two to three week hiatus for my mental health, sorry. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
